


See You at the Movies

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Crack, Gen, Listen what was the point of this? there wasn't one, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tik Tok, Tim Drake is Red Robin, and you can tell, could probably be rated gen, did i write the first two chapters of this at 1 am? possibly, i have so many regrets right now, this is my first posted fic for DC and i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephanie comes up with the idea, but Tim is the one that actually executes it (with her help, of course). The Justice League never sees them coming.[on HIATUS until otherwise stated, I'm sorry]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Wally West, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have Tiktok and I wasn't about to download it just so I could get formatting for this fic right so,,,,,if it's wack that's why  
> (also say thank u to my friend for giving me most of the tiktok usernames,,,,if they're actual users that's a coincidence)

Stephanie comes up with the idea, but Tim is the one that actually executes it (with her help, of course). After recruiting Wally, they go after the Flash first.

It’s not very easy to sneak up on Barry, since he’s always moving around so much, but they manage it during a movie night that Wally conveniently invites Tim to. Stephanie isn’t there, but Dick and Wally are more than happy to volunteer themselves as cameraman and hopefully unneeded distraction, respectively. Tim leaves them with his phone about halfway through, citing a nonexistent need to use the bathroom, and the plot begins.

He waits in the hallway for a few minutes, watching through the doorway until the movie gets to a part interesting enough that Barry definitely won’t notice anyone quietly doing stupid shit behind him.

Tim sends the signal off to Dick, who subtly raises the phone. Tim has prepared for this; he’s memorized the exact amount of time he has until the dance starts, and the song is playing in his head as he darts inside and takes the long way around so Barry doesn’t see him.

In the end, it’s Dick’s and Wally’s unsubtle snickering that betrays Tim. He's only been doing the dance for a few seconds when Barry hears the laughter and turns, yelping when he finds himself face-to-face with Tim, who is still swaying side to side, arms half-raised. Barry’s apparently so startled that he uses super speed to get away from Tim, who admittedly must look incredibly off-putting to someone who has no idea what’s going on.

It could also be the vacant smile Tim pasted on when Barry turned around. 

Whatever. Point is, they’ve succeeded in their mission  _ and _ Tim doesn’t have to do anything to claim or specify that Barry is the Flash. The superspeed and lightning did that for him.

“You know what,” Barry gasps, hand over his heart as he returns to the couch, “I don’t even want to know. Jesus, kid, you can be creepy sometimes. I didn’t even hear you!”

Tim laughs, catching his phone when Dick throws it at him. “That was the point.” 

He saves the video to rewatch and edit later, curling up into his spot on the couch. Steph is going to be so proud.

***

**@redrobinyum** posted:

_ [Video ID: _

_ A section from the song ‘chinese new year’ by SALES is playing over a video of a dark room, brightened by a TV screen and a filter. The camera zooms in on a man on a couch, his face covered by a lightning bolt emoji, deeply invested in the movie playing on the TV. As the song continues, the camera zooms back out and pans to the rest of the room, where a teenager, his face obscured by a duck emoji, is sneaking behind the man. _

_ The teenager takes his place directly behind the man on the couch as the song reaches its chorus. He starts dancing to the dance done on Tiktok to the song. A creepy, empty smile is on his face. Muffled laughter can be heard, and this seems to be what alerts the man to the dancing occurring behind him. He turns, sees the teenager, and yelps. _

_ There are some flashes of lightning and bright light and when the camera refocuses, the man is on the other side of the room, hand clutched over his heart. The laughter is now much more audible over the song. _

_ End ID.] _

**Video caption:** Gottem!! [lightning bolt emoji] [lightning bolt emoji] 1/? #yesthat’stherealFlash #notphotoshopped #notedited #theFlash

***

**@slimenugget69** commented: theres no way thats the real flash

**@slimenugget69** commented: howd they edit that tho?? like damn

**@leafmealone** commented: holy shit I?? vjhsdkf

**@samanthastarlight** commented: does the 1/? mean theres gonna be more?? because if so sign me the fuck up lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises on when the next chapter will be up bc I only had two prewritten but!! Here's chapter 2!!

Tim’s next target is Superman. Steph had suggested Wonder Woman, but after Tim pointed out there wouldn’t be a League meeting for another month, they both agreed that Superman would be the easier and more convenient target.

Nothing against Clark, of course, but Tim has had years to figure out how to sneak around anyone, especially a Super. All it takes is getting lead-lined vests for both him and Steph, and they’re good to go.

Well, mostly. They actually need to lure Superman somewhere and get him to stay for at least fourteen seconds. After some thinking, Tim calls in Conner, who brings Jon with him because he’s stuck on babysitting duty.

“Want to prank your dad?”

Conner and Jon both perk up at this. “How?” Conner asks. Tim grins and holds out his phone, the first video he’d done already pulled up.

“Ever heard of this Tiktok trend?”

Needless to say, Conner and Jon are both on board. The plotting starts as soon as Conner stops laughing.

Conner ends up texting Clark to meet him and Jon asap in uniform (Super uniform, not reporter uniform) on the rooftop where they’ve decided to film. Tim crosses his fingers, hopes that Clark hasn’t overheard, and high fives Steph when Clark texts back in agreement.

In hindsight, Tim should’ve known his luck isn’t  _ that _ good.

Superman shows up on the roof half an hour or so after they finish getting lunch. There’s a bemused smile on his face, like he’s not sure what his sons are up to but he’s willing to support them in whatever it is.

Jon starts rambling and waving his hands about the half-fabricated adventure he and Connor went on, Steph starts the recording, and Tim starts to move.

He has to walk along pretty much the edge of the roof to stay out of Clark’s peripheral vision, but he’s had years of practice, so it’s as easy as balancing on solid ground. He reaches position with a second to spare, but almost as soon as he starts dancing, Clark turns around.

Damn. No one had even been laughing to give it away; the biggest tells were the smiles on Jon’s and Conner’s faces, and those could easily be attributed to the story Jon was telling.

Tim stops dancing and straightens up because it’s hard to act ridiculous when Superman is looking at you all soft and earnest.

“I don’t know what, exactly, you were hoping to achieve, but you’ll have to do better to sneak up on me next time, Red Robin. You covered your heartbeat well, but I could still hear your breathing and your movements. Besides, I also couldn’t help but overhear your earlier conversation with my sons.” Clark smiles and claps Tim on the shoulder. “It was nice to see you, but my lunch break can only be extended for so long. Stop by the farm more often, won’t you? Ma misses you.”

Tim chuckles and fights off disappointment at getting caught. “Of course.”

They all watch Clark take off. Steph emerges from her hiding spot and hands Tim’s phone back to him, the video already downloaded and ready for editing.

“We’ll do better next time, Boy Wonder,” she promises. Her face is solemn, but Tim can _hear_ the laughter in her voice.

***

**@redrobinyum** posted:

_ [Video ID: _

_ A section from the song ‘chinese new year’ by SALES is playing over a video of a city rooftop. Superman is mostly facing the camera; in front of him, their backs to the camera, are two people who appear to be the two Superboys. The shorter Superboy is waving his arms, apparently telling a story to Superman. The video pans to the side, showing Red Robin, vigilante of Gotham, sneaking behind Superman. _

_ Red Robin reaches his position behind Superman a second before the song’s chorus begins. From the way the camera is angled, you can see the triumphant smile on his face. However, as soon as Red Robin starts to dance, Superman turns around. Red Robin immediately stops dancing and straightens, the smile falling from his face. _

_ As the video cuts off, you can hear poorly-muffled laughter from behind the camera. _

_ End ID.] _

**Video caption:** damn we were sO CLOSE 2/? #Superman #Superboy #RedRobin #notphotoshopped #notedited

***

**@samanthastarlight** commented: I WAS RIGHT

**@pnclnpapr** commented: rip red robin he will be missed lmao

**@superboi** commented: imagine thinking u could sneak up on superman. could not be me [clown emoji]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would've been out sooner but i was stuck for a bit rip. at least i'm actually updating this fic ~~unlike some of my other works,,,~~
> 
> two more after this!! can you guess who they are? (hint: one of them is Bruce)

Tim is more terrified of attempting the dance behind Diana than he is of attempting it behind Bruce. He can deal with Bruce’s confusion and probable disappointment; if he disappoints  _ Diana, _ there’s no coming back from that. He’d have to move to a different continent, change his name, and never return.

Steph tells him to stop being dramatic.

Dick and Wally tell her that she can’t talk, she’s never been faced with Diana’s face of politely perplexed disappointment.

The weeks leading up to the League meeting, Tim spends more time mentally preparing himself than he does figuring out how, exactly, he’s going to pull the whole thing off.

In the end, he ends up mostly winging it. Maybe not his best decision, but whatever. Dick and Wally kindly offer to make sure no one will ask what the hell Tim is doing while he’s attempting to do it.

What they actually say is, “Red Robin is doing something stupid. Do not ask about it or interrupt him when he does it. Don’t worry, it'll only be dangerous to his mental state.”

Tim isn’t sure if he should be offended or relieved that no one asks questions and everyone agrees to leave him be. He decides on relieved, because when he gets his opportunity, it’s after the meeting has officially ended and most people are gathered in the kitchen for food.

Bruce has to leave early for a gala he’s hosting, which is just as well because Tim doesn’t want him to know about the whole thing. Not that he doesn’t already know - he’s Bruce, he knows everything - but Tim would like to at least pretend that he has a chance to do this to Batman.

Tim hands Wally his phone, allows everyone to enter the kitchen before him, and waits until Diana takes a seat at the island. Dick hops up beside her, a grin on his face as he starts a story about Damian’s recent shenanigans. Wally catches Tim’s eyes and counts down from three with his fingers.

It’s go time.

Tim can  _ feel _ the eyes of nearly the entire Justice League following him as he darts around the edge of the room. Barry sticks his leg out in an attempt to trip Tim, who jumps right over it, only to nearly stumble over Hal. He flips them both off and continues.

He makes it behind Diana with barely a second to spare, judging by his mental countdown. When he starts dancing, Dick falters in his story for a split second, but it’s enough for Diana to notice. Tim can’t see her face, but he can imagine the perplexed frown. He doesn't think about it. Despite his survival instincts yelling at him to stop, he is going to continue to dance until Diana turns around. Even if he can hear people (Barry, Hal, and Wally) snickering at him.

It’s the laughter that makes Diana turn, in the end. Tim has straightened before she’s even finished the movement, because there’s no way in hell he’s making an even bigger fool of himself in front of her. It’s too late, though, and he’s being faced with Diana’s carefully nonplussed face.

Yikes.

“Red Robin?” She asks, tilting her head.

“Um,” Tim says.

There’s a whoosh of air and Wally appears beside them, Tim’s phone held out like an offering. Diana takes it, eyebrows raising ever so slightly higher as she watches the video. The rest of the League is watching them carefully. The room is dead  silent except for the music emitting from Tim’s phone.

He kind of wants to die.

He kind of wants to move to Iceland and allow some sheep to adopt him.

He does not want to be here.

“I do not understand,” Diana finally says, handing the phone back to Wally. “Is this some sort of human custom I am not aware of?”

Tim  _ really _ wants the floor to swallow him up.

“Um,” he repeats. Dick and Wally don’t come to his rescue because they are smart men. “Yeah, I guess?”

“I see.”

“Yep,” Tim squeaks, taking his phone back from Wally, who is very obviously trying not to laugh. Barry and Hal have no such restraint. Tim can  _ hear them. _ “I’ve gotta go now. Nice seeing you!”

He bolts from the room before he can spontaneously combust from embarrassment or stress or both. The video still needs to be edited and posted. Fuck.

That can wait until tomorrow. 

Stephanie is going to laugh so hard at him.

_ Fuck. _

***

**@redrobinyum** posted:

_ [Video ID: _

_ A section from the song ‘chinese new year’ by SALES is playing over a video of what looks to be a large, pristine kitchen. There are many people in the frame, scattered around various tables and surfaces, but the camera is focused on Red Robin. He’s sneaking around the edge of the room, but his goal is so far unclear. Approximately halfway through the video, the Flash sticks his leg out in an attempt to trip Red Robin. He fails, but Red Robin nearly stumbles over the Green Lantern instead. _

_ He saves himself and continues on towards the center of the room, where Nightwing is talking animatedly to Wonder Woman. Even with the domino mask, the dread on Red Robin’s face is visible. He takes his place behind Wonder Woman and starts dancing. _

_ Nightwing falters in his story for only a second, but Wonder Woman notices. She doesn’t turn around until the laughter of the rest of the Justice League alerts her that something is amiss. Red Robin stops dancing before she has even fully turned. _

_ The video cuts off, but not before zooming in on the immensely regretful look on Red Robin’s face. _

_ End ID.] _

**Video caption:** if you don’t hear about me again, it’s because I’ve restarted my life as a sheep farmer in Iceland. Do not try to contact me, I will not respond. #WonderWoman #Nighwing #RedRobin #theFlash #theGreenLantern #theJusticeLeague #pleasekillme

***

**@pnclnpapr** commented: can we get an f in the chat for red robin

**@jtoad** commented: Wonder Woman is terrifying, can’t believe he tried that. RIP to Red Robin but I’d be different

**@juicebicth** commented: red robin must have balls of steel to risk wonder woman’s Look like that she’s so scary. i’m so gay


End file.
